II: When Affection Becomes an Issue
by Garden-Goddess
Summary: *Sequel to a 'A Billionaire Doesn't Fall in Love'* Kaiba and Seral have finally come into the open about their relationship but now it looks like Seral wants more public affection......can Kaiba learn to deal with it?
1. What's this about a Prom?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love 2:

When Affection Becomes an Issue

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Hello guys and Welcome to the Sequel of "A Billionaire Doesn't Fall in Love" ! I know, you all probably thought that was the last you were going to hear of Kaiba and Seral but I have so many things I want to do with them so I've started the _first_ sequel. I'm planning on a trilogy! (If all goes well that is!) This story however, won't be as short as the orginal so expect about twenty chapters or so. Well, I hope you like it so please, read on!

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: *Sequel to a 'A Billionaire Doesn't Fall in Love' *  Kaiba and Seral have finally come into the open about their relationship but now it looks like Seral wants more public affection...... can Kaiba learn to deal with it? 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: What's this about a Prom?

            I hate being in love. 

            Why? Because she forces me to do things with her and I'm not talking about sex. She whines about me not taking her out enough, us not having enough time to just talk instead of us just seeing each other before we go to bed and she hates the fact that I hate public affection. You'd think after finally telling everyone that we were together would have made her happy but obviously I was wrong. 

            I told, actually _we_ told her friends about our hidden relationship a couple days after we had finally decided to 'be together' and to finally put our deal to rest. I felt a final wave of relief after having let the deal go and allowed myself capable of loving her without worrying about the constant rule that nagged me. It brought peace to both of us and surely but slowly, everyone excepted us. Or me that is. It turns out Wheeler wasn't exactly pleased by the fact that I had used to use her the way I had which makes me feel like I'm constantly the one at fault when in true reality, it was both of us that used each other. But of course that dog wouldn't understand. He's too busy trying to hit on her when I'm not around, trying to get her to leave me for him.

            What an idiot.

            He claims she's her friend and yet constantly tries to break us up. His stupid crush on her is disgusting and I know for a fact that Seral loves me too much to just abandon me to be with a gruffy, loud mouthed dog like Wheeler. Or maybe that's my ego talking. I've been working on trying to control my arrogance but it always finds its way to rear its ugly head. 

            Like yesterday.

            It was a normal day, of course. I was in my office and Seral was babysitting Mokuba for me downstairs. I had actually finished my work and had decided to come down and spend sometime with them. I thought it would be a nice surprise since they both hadn't seen or heard of me for awhile. I was making my way down the stairs and found them both lying across the floor of the living room, their eyes fixed on a movie on the television. They were talking, just jibberish about nothing in particular and I decided I'd walk in and join them. I was planning to anyway, until I heard something that caught my interest.

            "Mokuba," I heard Seral say,"Do you think Seto would be willing to take me to Prom?"

            Once she had let that word drop from her lips, I froze mid-step, my eyes widening. I had completely forgotten about Prom. I wasn't big on school events, especially dances and I let a groan escape my lips at that moment knowing that she was probably going to have a fit if I didn't take her. I really didn't want to go.

            I hate dances.

            They were pointless. Why would anyone want to go back to the highschool to dance around other students that probably don't like you and probably would never like you? It holds no purpose to me and I sure in hell wasn't going to go through that torture by having to take her to Prom. If she wanted to go so bad, than she could go by herself. She doesn't need me there. She knows I'd just go find an empty corner in the room and lean against the wall the whole night. I don't dance so there goes that option.

            "What's a prom?" I heard Mokuba than say.

            I heard Seral let out a small laugh than saw her sit up slightly and look at him,"Prom is a fancy event that's held every year for Seniors and Juniors. Underclassmen are not allowed unless they're invited by an upper classman. There's fancy decorations, a marvelous dinner and than a dance floor where everyone dances. It's supposed to be the best event of the entire school year."

            "Wow!" I heard Mokuba say excited as he sat up with her and smiled wide,"If Seto doesn't go, I want to!"

            I couldn't help but snort outloud when Mokuba did this and of course I just had to snort louder than usual and achieve both of their attention. I suddenly realized than that I was closer to the living room than I had orginally thought. So I just smiled and laughed it off and walked in to join them on the floor. Seral looked at me strangely, not wanting to bring the subject up but I knew she wanted me to ask her. 

            Honestly, I didn't have to ask her. She was a Junior and could go on her own - she didn't need me to escort her, she just wanted me to. Yeah, one of the prettiest girls in school bringing the biggest egotistical jerk to Prom. What a lovely picture. I sighed than and of course, I had to say the dumbest thing that left me in the desperate state that I'm in now.

            "I'm not taking you to Prom Seral so forget it."

            Oh, the look, that was the worst look she had ever given me.

            Now here I am, lying in my room, staring up at the ceiling on my bed - alone. Seral and I usally slept in the same bed together on the weekends that she slept over but due to my refusal of taking her to Prom, she cut me off. Yes, she cut me off completely. I can't touch her, kiss her, hug her or let alone fuck her anymore until I change my mind. Of course she had to than tell me she still loved me but hated me for not wanting to take her. It sucked.The worst part was that I really didn't feel like changing my mind and had gotten an extra slap as a reminder. So anyways, I'm lying here sighing and tossing and turning because I miss her lying beside me.

            God be damned I love her but I fucking hate Prom.

            Its absolute torture having to see her and not being able to touch or kiss her. And just because I won't take her to Prom. What kind of reason is that? Definitely not legitimate enough for me. I'm trying to be angry too but of course I'm a weak male and need sex so I end up begging her for it, which makes her angrier and in turn causes us to space farther apart. But she still loves me supposedly. 

            I'm getting a fucking headache.

            Why are women always so focused on the exchange of affection or having to show off themselves when they go out? Both acts confuse me. We've been together for about two months and already she was torturing me. She knows how unemotional I am and how hard it was for me to finally admit I was in love for her but than she suddenly turns around and wants me to take her to prom. I say no, she gets mad and now I get no sex. Okay, okay, it's a very shallow thing to get angry at considering I shouldn't be just thinking about the sex but I love being with her and now I can't even look at her without her yelling at me. I love her to death and yet I can't even fucking make love to her all on account of the stupid ass Prom.

            I hate women. And I _hate _Prom.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            Why doesn't he want to take me to Prom?

            I'm so angry with him over this and I know its stupid but I really want to go with him. I don't want to go by myself or with anyone else. I love Seto and I want to take him and show everyone how much in love we are. Or maybe that's why he refuses to go - because he's afraid that he'll lose his tough guy image. That's such a retarded fucking reason but it's the only one I can think of right now. And it seems like a reason that Seto would not go over so its seems the most logical.

            I tried convincing him already and I have failed miserable both times. So I did the only thing I could think of that would piss him off the most. I knew in turn for this I was probably hurting myself as much as I was hurting him but it was the only thing I could think of.

            So I cut him off.

            That's right, I cut him off. No more sex until he took me. I know its also putting myself in jeopardy because I enjoy him making love to me but at this point, I'm too pissed to fucking care. So anyways, its been about three days now and I'm sure he's got some strong sexual frustration going on and I find it humorous. I know by far that I could outlast him by weeks but seeing him all stressed out and constantly losing sleep makes me laugh. I know I shouldn't be laughing but its just so amusing that he would really jeopardize our relationship over a fucking Prom. All he had to do was go with me - we wouldn't even have to stay the whole time. It wasn't that hard to do.

            "Seral?"

            I suddenly realized Seto was in the kitchen with me and I looked up from my plate. I must have been lost in my thoughts for so long that I didn't even see him walk in and join me for breakfast. I raised my gaze to look at him and just like the day before, he looked horrible. He was seriously losing sleep over my punishment and now I was starting to worry.

            "Seto, you don't look so good," I told him as I raised my glass to sip my orange juice.

            He mumbled under his breath but I heard him anyway,"Well, if you didn't cut me off, I'd be able to sleep."

            "Well, if you'd take me to Prom, I wouldn't have to cut you off," I simply replied as I separated my lips from my glass for a moment than returned to sipping my orange juice.

            He stopped his fork mid-air, its metal containing the weight of his french toast and he looked at me annoyed,"Seral this is going too far. You know I won't last. I'm surprised I've even lasted this long."

            "That's not my problem," I answered with a slight smirk.

            "Damn it," Seto's gaze lowered to his plate than back to mine,"We hadn't slept together for a week before you even brought this up. You're killing me."

            "Deal with it."

            He frowned,"You find this amusing don't you?"

            "Maybe," was my reply and he let his fork rest upon the rim of his plate and suddenly stood up and walked towards me. I raised my hand to hault him for he knew that he couldn't touch me in any way. If he touched me, than I'd start it over again and he'd suffer more.

            "I'm not going to touch you," He told me even though I ws skeptical.

            I watched him suspiciously as he got closer to me, leaning downward into my face but not letting our lips touch. His mouth hovered barely a centimeter above mine and he licked his lips slightly. I put my own fork down and looked at him strangely but he only smirked in return.

            "I doubt you could resist me for very much longer," He told me with a twinge of his ego.

            "Oh really?"

            "Yes," His breath mingled between us and I was losing myself in his eyes. They were so deep, a strange bright blue that lingered with so much passion I swear I thought I felt my heart stop. I suddenly closed my eyes subconsciously and tilted my head back as though I was readying for his kiss, but nothing came. I suddenly realized what I did and my eyes snapped open.

             I found him sitting across from me again.

            "God damn you," I growled angrily as he continued to eat his breakfast with a smirk across his face.

            He took another bite of his french toast and winked at me,"If I suffer, than you will suffer."

            "Fuck you."

            "Please, tell me that's an invitation," His voice contained a slight twinge of sarcasm but I could tell by his face he was asking me seriously.

            I sighed and began to rub my temples,"Now you've got me thinking about it. Just stop."

            Seto grinned like a maniac. I hate his stupid mind games. He was just too damn good and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer if he kept looking at me like that. It had been too long since we'd slept together and I couldn't stop myself from wanting it, craving it... needing it. I loved him and my body was aching for him to show me  how much he loved me again.

            "Stop thinking about sex.. stop thinking about sex..." I recited it outloud softly. I could hear him chuckling slightly, his fork raised slightly and making its way to his mouth. He was really getting a kick out of this.

            "That doesn't work, trust me," The smirk was still upon his face,"I've tried."

            "So I guess you have to settle for your hand than," I muttered as I grabbed my plate and stood to place it into the sink. I could hear Seto still chuckling behind me, knowing that all I did was turn the punishment around. It was more like it was a punishment to both of us than to only him and that made me angry. My own plans back fired all on account of me not thinking the damn thing through.

            "So are you still gonna watch Mokuba for me today?"

            I turned to him and saw he was now rising from his seat as well, his plate firmly in his hand as he placed it in the sink beside mine. His body was only inches from mine but I could already feel my insides respond to his body heat. I knew I was going to react this way so I took a step backward, hoping he wouldn't have noticed. Luckily, he didn't and he turned the faucet on to rinse the syrup off the surface of his dish.

            It just had been too long since I've felt him touch me. He had been so busy with work the past week and I hadn't gotten a chance to really be with him. I got to see him during the weekends because I slept over than but only when he came up to his room to sleep. I usually stayed in his room but by the time he got in, both of us were too tired to want to do anything.

            "Did you hear me?"

            "Huh?" I asked him, suddenly snapping from my daze of that last time we had made love. It was in the shower after we had woken just before he went to work. I blushed at the memory and he raised his eyebrow at me.

            "I said did you hear me?" He asked studying my expression and trying to decipher it.

            "I'm sorry," I laughed slightly,"I was distracted for a moment. What did you say?"

            Seto grinned and I didn't like it,"You were thinking about us having sex weren't you?"

            My blush deepened and I frowned angrily at him,"Of course not! I'm not a pig like you are!"

            He let out a soft laugh, letting his body lean against the counter as he crossed his arms in front of him. I felt my breath catch at how handsome he looked when he laughed, especially when he stood like that. He was dressed in his usual attire which was his dark pants and shirt, equipped with his dark blue trenchcoat. 

(AN: Some people claim Kaiba's trench coat is purple and this therefore means he's gay but I don't believe that. The coat's dark blue people! It just seems purple in certain scenes! It's like a weird purply blue color... thing... but anyways, on with the story!)

            And he knows I love the way that trench coat looks on him, especially at this particular moment. I watched his laughter slow and than he looked at me, a smile on his face. It was a crisp clean smile, a smile only I usually saw. Others never got a chance to see this smile and its a very handsome smile at that. I'm sure alot of people would be impressed by how boyish his grin is.

            "I take it that you were," He said raising a finger to poke me in the shoulder,"You sure were blushing alot."

            I swatted his hand away,"You know the rule! No touching!"

            "Come on, I poked you, sheeesh."

            "Don't sheeeesh me, Kaiba," I snapped,"And for that little comment you made earlier, the punishment starts over right now!"

            I watched him cringe at the name I called him. I hardly ever called him Kaiba unless I was angry. This time I really wasn't angry I was just annoyed and extremely frustrated by the constant sexual tension. I wanted him so bad but I couldn't do a thing with him because I really want him to take me to Prom. It was like slapping my hand from taking a candy from a store shelf. And I _always_ want what I can't have.            

            "Come on!" I heard Seto respond,"You know darn well that me poking doesn't count as touching. It's not like I was groping you! It was just your shoulder!"

            "To you it wasn't groping."

            "Oh please!" I watched as Seto frowned at me,"You're really taking this too far, Seral! It's just the fucking Prom!

            "You're just saying that cause I won't let you screw me!" I shouted back at his harsh tone,"If anything, _Kaiba_, you should be apologizing to me for being such an asshole when you told me no. You could have atleast been nice about it but no, not you. Mr. I-don't-like-to-go-out-in-public-and-have-fun has to be a dick and act like me wanting to go is foolish!"

            "What did you just call me?!"

            I took a breath from my yelling and than fired back,"I called you many things! Try listening next time!"

            "You stupid, shallow, backstabbing, sadistical-"

            "Don't you even _think_ about calling me-" I quickly shot back to only be interrupted.

            "BITCH!"

            My eyes immediately began to overflow with tears. He actually said it. He called me a bitch. Not only a bitch but a stupid and shallow bitch. My boyfriend, who was supposed to love me, called me a bitch. And I've had the last straw and I'm too upset at this moment to care. All I want to do is hurt him just like he hurt me.

            "Fine," I said rather calmly as he stared at me his face filled with anger,"Than you can find yourself a new bitch."

            "What?"

            I finally raised my face and he caught sight of my tears, immediately causing him to panic. Seto was never good with dealing with people who were crying but he had told me that him seeing me cry was like stabbing himself in the chest - he just can't bare to see the pain.

            "Seral, I -"

            "We're over," I said sternly, wiping the tears away from my eyes,"Forget about everything Seto. It's over."

            It took Seto back for a second before he truly processed what I had just told him.

            "No, Seral, no, no, no," I heard his voice become desperate and I saw his own eyes were beginning to water, as he tried to reach out for me but I only pulled away, "Listen to me, please."

            "Why should I?!" I shouted at him suddenly, my tears springing to life again,"I'm a bitch, remember?!"

            "No Seral, I was angry I didn't mean-"

            "Fuck off!" I shouted in response not bothering to listen,"I am leaving!"

            I turned from him, not letting him finish or to even respond. I just wanted to get out. I was angry, really angry, and very upset. I love Seto, don't get me wrong, but he had no right to hurt me over some stupid dance. I just wanted to be with him and show him that I wasn't embarassed to go with him into public. I wanted others to see how much I loved this man but now it doesn't matter. He was a free man now, and I was dying inside.

            Once I reached the front door, I realized I was beginning to freak out. I had actually broken up with him. I was gasping for breath and I took off down the street in a sprint. I could barely make out the muffled sound of my name being called from back at the mansion but I choosed to ignore it - I didn't give a fuck. My tears were blinding me and I knew I had to seek refuge somewhere.

            That's when it hit me. I knew someone who lived close and he'd likely listen to me without making me feel horrible. I turned down the next street, wiping at my tears and slowly stopped in front of a small comfortable blue house.

            Joey's.


	2. Revenge, the Temporary Fix to the Heart

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love 2:

When Affection Becomes an Issue

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Wow, what a first chapter huh? I know yall are shocked bout the first chapter but here's the second chapter! I hope you like it. This one gets a little... I don't know how to describe it but yall find out so don't hesitate to read on! And please remember to read and review.

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: *Sequel to a 'A Billionaire Doesn't Fall in Love' *  Kaiba and Seral have finally come into the open about their relationship but now it looks like Seral wants more public affection...... can Kaiba learn to deal with it? 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Revenge, the Temporary Fix to the Heart

            Holy fucking shit she dumped me.

            I'm in complete and utter shock right now. I have lost her. Again. God damn it why do I always have to fucking hurt her? I'm such a bastard! I'm clutching onto the my front door right now for I fear that if I let go, I'm going to pass out. I love that girl and now she just walked out of my life. Why won't I just go to Prom with her? I know why, it's my fucking pride again. I suddenly lift a hand to my face and slap myself. I'm trying to see if this is truly real or just some horrible nightmare. A stinging sensation suddenly springs upon my flesh and I yelp.

            Nope, its real alright.

            Damn it! I slam the door close and rub the soreness in my cheek as I return to my kitchen. I begin to pace back and forth, my mind spiraling amongst my lost thoughts. I knew as soon as our talking turned into fighting that no good would come from it. If there was one thing I knew, it was that we were both stubborn as hell and never liked  be to told we're wrong. She had no right to start this little punishment to begin with. If she truly wanted me to go to Prom, than she could have tried persuading me a little more, not cut off my fucking right to happiness.

            And there I go thinking only about myself again.

            Stop it, Seto. You love this girl, you'd do anything for her. You've already lost her once, don't let it happen a second time. But what do I do? I could apologize, but alot of good that would do. I'd have to find her and than persuade her to let me talk to her. I'm sure she was extremely upset at this moment, thinking I don't love her at all and damn it I do, I really do. God, my chest hurts right now and all because I hurt her over something so ridiculous as Prom. Okay, I really need to talk to someone right now or I'm seriously going to start thinking unhealthy thoughts. 

            Where'd that come from?

            Am I really considering..sui- no, no I'm not. I'm smarter than that, extremely more intelligent than to actually take my own life and think that it would fix things. Than again, I did screw Gardener before just to make her angry, so why wouldn't I try killing myself? Okay, I really need to get a grip on reality right now. I stopped pacing, raising a hand to my face and suddenly realize that I have been crying this whole time. I really love Seral and the actual reality of her breaking up with me is alot worse than I had ever hoped to imagine. I really need to talk to someone because the actual thought of suicide roaming into my mind is very uncomfortable.

             I slip out my cell phone from my pocket and stare at the number pad. Who would I call? Honestly, I have no friends, so who would I even call to talk about my relationship with? Yugi? I'd be crazy to talk to Yugi because all that would do is make me want to challenge him to a duel and I know I'd likely do that straight over the phone. I could call Tea but she's probably too caught up in dealing with herself after me and her had fucked before. I doubt she even told that fool Yugi yet. Tristan? No way, that kid's just plain annoying and I am definitely not going to call that dog, Wheeler. He'd love to rub it in and than take Seral for himself. So that leaves....

            Bakura.

            I jump suddenly when I realize I can call him. He was there the first time her and I actually had a real argument so he already knew about everything down to the last detail. I normally wouldn't talk to anyone about things like this but I'm in unbearable pain right now and I need someone to talk to. I would talk to Mokuba but he's too young to understand such things and I wasn't going to explain how Seral not sleeping with me is a punishment. That would be unbelievably weird and awkward.

            I search for Bakura's number, my teeth threatening to tear through the flesh of my bottom lip and I finally relax when I find it. I dial it quickly as it rings on the other end. It seemed like ages before I picked up his british accent on the other end.

            "Hello this is Bakura," his voice was unusually cheerful but than again, I don't remember a time when he wasn't cheerful.

            "Bakura, it's Seto Kaiba," I say formally, my voice level and steady,"I need to talk... to you."

            "About what, may I ask?"

            I finally let out a deep sigh and braced myself to actually say it. Saying it to someone else would mean it actually happened. I really don't have enough pride left to actually deal with saying those words outloud. That would mean it was true and than I would start crying again. I've become extremely emotional eversince I started dating her - and luckily, I don't have friends that hang around to see it or otherwise I'd be embarassed. 

            But this is Seral I'm talking about and she's my life. I've known her since we were kids. I used to play hopscotch with her for god's sake. I used to take her down to the pond and catch frogs with her... I used to play kickball and catch with her and Mokuba... I used to play house and pretend to be married to her and than pretend Mokuba was our kid... We used to play hide and seek together...

            There's just too much damn history between us and I know if she truly wanted things to stay this way, that I was going to have to learn to deal. But dealing meant admitting it first. I take a deep breath again, knowing that Bakura was probably thinking I hung up on him.

            "Kaiba? Are you still there?"

            "Seral broke up with me."

            I suddenly felt the words hit me and him at the same time. I hear him stifle a gasp on his end but I'm too busy letting tears flow down my cheeks to really notice. It was true. It was really true. I've lost the only woman I have ever truly loved. This is ridiculous and it hurts like hell. 

            "I am so sorry, Kaiba."

            I ignore his voice and I begin to sob into the phone. I let it drop from my hand, hitting the ceramic floor of the kitchen as I slowly buckle to my knees. I bury my face into my hands, the tears not ceasing their assault. My life has never had any true meaning until me and Seral had admitted we were in love. Before than, my life consisted of nothing but dueling, work and school. Nothing but those three, usually in that order. I used to be so consumed with having to be the best that I ignored everything and sometimes, I even ignored Mokuba. Than Seral and I.. we fell in love and things changed. I was actually happy for once in my life.

            She had given me so much that no one else ever cared to give me. She was there every step of the way and after finally realizing my feelings and finally mustering courage to tell her how I feel... it's all gone in less than twenty minutes. Two months, just like that, gone in less than a fucking half hour! The thought alone angers me and upsets me at the same time. I thought I had changed but obviously not as a whole or otherwise I would have forgotten my damn pride and just asked her to the Prom.

            Suddenly I look down at my cell phone and realize Bakura is saying my name. I lift the phone and wipe the tears from my vision.

            "Yes, I'm here," I finally answer, my voice not even recognizable to me.

            I hear him let out a sigh and than speak,"Look, Kaiba, I want you to stay where you are okay? I thought I had lost you for a moment there - I thought maybe you did something a little drastic. I'm going to come over so just stay where you are okay?"

            I nod but realize he can't see me,"Okay."

            I shut the phone off when I was met with the dial tone and than stare at it. I had actually asked for help - well not exactly, he had offered it and now he was coming to my mansion thinking I'm about to kill myself. Am I? I honestly don't know. You probably think I'm crazy right now but I'm not, I'm justing losing touch of reality. 

            "Seto?"

            I stand and spin around quickly, surprised by the name. I had actually thought it was Seral for a brief moment and realize it isn't - it's just Mokuba.

            I sniff and wipe the tears from my eyes again, trying to offer the best smile I can,"Hey kid."

            "Why..why are you crying?"

            I grit my teeth and suddenly realize that he wasn't here to see or hear any of this. Lucky for him because he would have yelled at both of us for arguing over the fucking Prom. He has this strange intuition that amazes both me and Seral. My little brother has this weird sixth sense and can know what people are thinking and feeling before they even do. That has been proven on my account considering he knew how I felt about Seral before I even knew.

            "I...uh.. nothing, I'm fine."

            Why am I trying to lie to him? It's pretty evident I've been crying, I'm sure my face is red right now and tears are probably still lingering near my eyes. I don't really know how to stop them from coming, I just get a pain in my chest and they fall. I'm new to these so called feelings and there's no way I have control over them. Seral had been the first person I ever truly cried over and now I was crying over her again. God, I want her back!

            I suddenly notice Mokuba has his arms crossed and is narrowing his eyes at me. He must be angry and knows I'm lying to him. I let out a deep breath, preparing myself to say it outloud again. No matter how many times I can say it, it still feels like daggers to my chest. Not only did I hurt her, I made her cry and that's enough reason for her to leave me right?

            "Seral..s-she.. broke up... w-with me."

            Mokuba's eyes grow wide and so do mine, realizing once again, that I, am now alone again. Like I had been two months before we became a couple and not two teenagers fucking eachother for the rush of it. I suddenly allow myself to slump to the floor, leaning my back against the lower cupboards. Tears are renewing against my cheeks again and I let them fall. I don't sob this time, I don't making the strong gasping as I bawl - I just sit there, staring forward as the tears continue to slide down my cheeks. 

            I think I'm losing myself. I feel Mokuba snuggling against me, his arms encircling my waist as he tries to comfort me. I only wrap my arm around him and hold him closer to me, knowing his words won't help me but it was reassuring to know that my little brother cared about me so much to actually stay with me in my current condition.

            "Seto, it's okay..." I hear him whisper as he looks at me.

            I only continue to stare forward, not truly hearing him but yet understanding what he's saying. I want to go after her, want to tell her I'm sorry - to remind her I love her. I want to just take her to the damn Prom to make her happy, to make her happy _with me_. If she's not happy with me than I don't deserve her. I had told her before we even got together that I would do anything for her, so why don't I?

            I suddenly begin to sob again - full out crying. Mokuba looks at me surprised as I slowly remove him from me, standing up and heading out the back door. He doesn't follow me. I'm glad he didn't because I need to be alone - I need to think. I head down the street, walking along aimlessly, my tears still evident and pouring from the rims of my eyes. I suddenly walk past a familar house and stop to look at it.

            It's Wheeler's house and suddenly I feel as though I should be going in there. He hates me, I hate him but would he listen? I know Bakura would be arriving at my mansion soon but I can't wait - I need to talk to someone, anyone and I need to talk to that someone now. So I suck in what's left of my pride and approach the front door.

            Here goes nothing.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            "Seral?!"

            I guess my current condition has Joey startled because he's rushing to me and pulling me into his bedroom away from his dad and away from his sister. I guess I picked the wrong day to come here because his sister Serenity was visiting him but she didn't seem to mind when she saw how upset I was. He made me sit down on his bed as he paced in front of me, waiting for an explanation.

            "It's Kaiba, isn't it? What did dat jerk do ta ya now?!"

            I bit my lip slightly and managed to let out,"I broke up with him."

            I watched Joey's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and than lower in confusion,"Wait! You broke up wit him? I thought ya guys were in love or somethin'."

            I shrugged, crossed my arms and looked away from him, a frown gracing my face,"He's an asshole."

            Joey could tell there was alot more to the situation than there was. Some people think just because he's blonde and he acts like a goof ball, that he's stupid, but he's not. He's actually quite intelligent when it comes to certain things, especially when it comes to reading people's emotions. He could tell I was angry, it was extremely obvious but he wasn't going to push it if I didn't want to talk.

            "So, ya mad at him, huh?"

            I snorted and than looked to him,"He can kill himself for all I care."

            I was surprised at my own words. I never thought so harshly of Seto before. I loved him with every fiber of my being and here I was, wishing he'd kill himself - all over a little thing such as Prom, but its more than just that. It has to be... When I think about it, I just wish he'd be more open about us in public. I hate going out with him and he won't even hold my hand, kiss me, or even open a door for me. He's keen in pretending we aren't together in public, all on account of his billionaire status. He's so oblivious to see it's hurting me and honestly thinks we're fighting only over Prom. If he really was intelligent as he thought he was, he'd see it was alot deeper than that.

            "Ain't that a little harsh?" Joey suddenly asks me, surprised by my strange comment.

            "Joey.. I just..." 

            New tears were gracing my cheeks and he slowly sat to join me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me warmly. I knew this was not such a good idea, considering I know Joey has feelings for me but I can't help but to lean forward and rest my head in the crook of his shoulder. I'm vulnerable right now and need someone to comfort me. I feel him lift a hand to wipe my tears away and I let out a relieved sigh.

            "Its.. alright..." I hear him whisper,"I'm here for ya..."

            Before I know what I'm doing, I'm pressing my lips to his and running my hands through his thick mane. I'm barely thinking about anything at this point except for the fact that I'm lonely and haven't been with Seto in almost two weeks. So I'm using Joey to release my sexual frustration and deal with the fact that I left the man I love back at the mansion in almost as much pain as I am in. I feel horrible inside but my chest hurts and I need someone right now. Joey wasn't exactly helping either. He was kissing me back instead of pulling away like I had originally thought he was going to do.

            He suddenly lifts me onto his lap and pulls back from the kiss to look at me. I orginally thought he was going to go through with this and ignore the fact that Seto would probably rip him to pieces, but now I'm not so sure. His face looks like he's constantly arguing with himself.

            "Damn it, Seral," He whispers to me as I slowly rub noses with him,"I know what ya tryin' ta do, but I can't say no. I fuckin' love ya so much it hurts."

            I'm aware of his confession but I'm too turned on to care as I lean and brush my lips against his. I was actually wanting to sleep with Joey - just because I was upset, vulnerable and hurting inside. I should be in Seto's arms, telling him I'm sorry and telling him what's really wrong but I'm not. Instead, I'm wrapped up in Joey's form, his soft caramel eyes pleading with my own green ones.

            "I know dis is wrong, but I want ya so much Seral," He breathed as his hands rub my lower back,"I don't care if Kaiba's gonna kill me for this but I want us ta alteast have one moment."

            I'm so overwhelmed by his sincerity that I kiss him again and than whisper,"Make love to me Joey."

            He didn't protest any longer and had me lying beneath him in one fluid movement. His kisses and his touch drives me crazy as I try to avoid eye contact with him. I knew as soon as I met eyes with him that I would start bawling and realize that he isn't Seto. I've never been with another man than Seto and now I was finally gonna know what sex with Joey was going to be like. My body is quivering but not just because of my highly aroused state but because of the fact that I was subconsciously hurting myself. I was breaking my love for Seto and even though I know me and Seto aren't together right at this moment, I can't help but feel a heavy weight of guilt upon my shoulders.

            I feel him move inside me with such gentleness that I'm overwhelmed with emotion. I hadn't realized how deeply in love Joey was with me until this very moment. The way his thrusts are always moving so slow but so deep and strong has me moaning and rithing beneath him like I've never experienced sex before. I catch a glimpse of his face and realize a blush has graced his cheeks and I'm touched to see he's deeply bashful about the way I am moaning his name. I grip onto him as my insides continue to burn with passion and I close my eyes tightly to try to erase the image of Seto from my mind.

            I know the man over me isn't Seto but that's why my heart his hurting. This is just some stupid one time thing, a rage of love from Joey but a sexual release from me. I feel horrible for using him and even worse when I find how deeply he cares for me and how desperately he wishes he was the one making love to me all the time and not Seto. I feel him quicken his pace and I continue to moan beneath him, aware that the blush from his cheeks have disappeared and he was now more confident in achieving satisfaction for his passion.

            I grip onto his shoulder as my climax nears me and my eyes snap open as the strong sensation overwhelms me. I open my mouth to voice my usual release but stop when I see that Joey's door has slowly begun to open, as though someone had turned the doorknob but than let it go to let it open on its own. I am thrown into my climax but not a blissful one.

            I see there standing in the doorway, his face mixed with tears of hurt and anger, Seto, his hands balled into fists as Joey lets out a deep gutteral groan as he's sent off the edge of passsion. Joey suddenly realizes that I'm looking behind him and slowly turns his body slightly to see him standing there. He immediately detangles himself from me and dresses himself, Seto's eyes following him as he does so. I simply sit up, my blouse opened to reveal my bra and my skirt slightly turned up. I flatten my skirt and stand, knowing Seto was going to burst at any moment. Joey stands and faces Seto, his face not showing any sign of remorse for what he has just done with me. 

            It was than that reality _truly_ hit me.

            I just slept with Joey.

_            I_... Seral... _slept_ with Joey.


	3. The Rage of Heartbreak

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

A Billionaire Doesn't Fall In Love 2:

When Affection Becomes an Issue

By Garden Goddess

Garden Goddess Tales © 2003

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

**_Warning!_** This story contains explicit contents of sex and extreme foul language. Reader Discretion is advised.

**Summary**: *Sequel to a 'A Billionaire Doesn't Fall in Love' *  Kaiba and Seral have finally come into the open about their relationship but now it looks like Seral wants more public affection...... can Kaiba learn to deal with it? 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: The Rage of Heartbreak

            She slept with Wheeler.

            My fists are shaking and I can't help but let a few more tears spring to life at the rims of my eyes. I suddenly go forward, grabbing the blonde by his collar and sending him to the floor, pinning him beneath me. I slam him into the floor angrily, ignoring Seral's attempts to stop me from hurting him. He slept with the only woman I ever loved. He touched her - he fucking _kissed_ her! No one touched her like I did - _no one_.

            I slam him into the floor beneath us again,"You fucking idiot! How _dare_ you touch Seral! You _slime_, you _filth_, you stupid son of bi -"

            "Let me go!" He bellows, fighting against my grip,"I said let me go ya nutcase!"

            I growl angrily and release one hand to raise a fist. I was going to mangle him for sleeping with her. No one satisfied her like I did - no one loved her like I did. This fool could never keep her happy, that was me, all me. I bring my fist down to meet his face and connect with his cheek rather strongly. He continues to buck as I lower my fist again and this time I feel Seral grabbing at me. She's grabbing at my waist and pulling me off of him, sending me backward onto my back and sitting on top of me, pinning me to the floor like I had pinned that filthy dog.

            "Get off of me!" I yell at her as she fights to keep my body down. Normally I would have loved feeling her sit on top of me like this but not now. Not after what she had just done.. w-with.. _him_. Now I wanted nothing to do with her, I didn't want her touching me.

            "No until you calm the hell down!" She shouts in response as Wheeler comes to aid her. He grabs ahold of my legs to keep me from kicking and I find myself completely pinned to the ground.

            "What the heck is going on?" I look up to see a slim red head standing in the doorway and looking at us.

            "Nothing Serenity," I hear Wheeler respond,"Just playin' around."

            It wasn't very convincing but I decided to use the situation to my advantage and open my mouth to tell her what was really going on. I suddenly found Seral's hand against my mouth and I glare at her angrily. She only returns the glare as Wheeler talks to the red head and she finally leaves the vicinity of the room. She knew me too damn well to know that I was going to say something. When we were left in the room together again, she removed her hand from my mouth but didn't budge from my body.

            "Now I'm going to let you up," She said sternly,"But don't even think of hitting him or I'll seriously hurt you!"

            I snort and realize that I'm still crying,"How about I just leave instead?"

            I watch her brow crinkle,"Seto, this is just one big misunderstanding. I was upset-"

            "And suddenly decided to fuck him?" I interrupted her and slowly removed her arms from me than her body, allowing myself to stand and look down at her.

            "Do honestly think I would be like that?" She asks me angrily.

            I raised both my hands into the air,"Well, it happened didn't it?! _Hell_, I even had the pleasure of _walking in_ on it! I come over here thinking I could talk to this dog, thinking maybe he'd understand about what I'm going through and I come over to find him fucking my girlfriend!"

            "Hey, listen," Wheeler suddenly decided to speak,"Neither of us 'spected this ta happen! It just did!"

            I laughed and raised an arm to wipe away from tears,"Do you HONESTLY expect me to believe that Wheeler? Give me a break! I know how you feel about her! Not one person in that damn highschool doesn't know. You loved the fact that we were fighting and used it to your advantage. Your silly little crush is so _pathetic_!"

            He just looked at me, not saying a word. He knew I was right - hell even Seral knew I was right. He did this on purpose. He knew exactly what he was doing and he had loved every minute of it - it was easily seen on his face that he loved fucking her, all on account of it hurting me. I knew he hated me but not this much.

            "Seto!" I heard Seral yell at me suddenly, her face filled with so much anguish and despair. She approached me suddenly and wrapped herself into me, hugging me tightly and suddenly breaking into tears. Normally her crying would have affected me but right now I'm too angry to care.

            So I push her away angrily,"Don't even_ think _of trying that! If you want Wheeler so bad than fine!"

            The expression on both their faces are confused. I knew what I was doing but obviously they didn't. If being with him was what truly made her happy, if he could be good to her like I couldn't...

            "Than be with him," I told her, tears streaming down my face,"I will not put up with you sneaking around my back if you want him more than me."

            "Seto," She tried to speak but I wasn't going to let her,"You can't do-"

            "I know what I'm doing!" I said my voice choking on my words,"Just be with him, Seral - forget about me."

            I turned to Wheeler and held out my hand shakily,"Take this as a promise, Wheeler, you can have her. I will leave you both alone from now on."

            "Kaiba.." I could tell he wasn't too keen on this idea but if he loved her as much as I did, than he could probably make her happier than when she was with me.

            "Shake my damn hand already!" I yelled angrily at him. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. I hated breaking down in front of him. I was worse now, I knew it I was. I was giving away the only woman I ever loved and I didn't even know why I was doing it.

            He reluctantly shook my hand and I slowly turned my back to both of them.

            "Than this is goodbye. I hope you two are happy together."

            "Seto, no, Seto don't do this," I heard Seral say between her sobs. God, just hearing her cry is killing me but I was going to stay strong. If this is what she wanted, if she wanted to see the side of me that everyone hated, the cold hard outer shell that I always put up, than she would. It would go up once again and she'd be out of my life.

            "It's Kaiba to you now," I said biting down my own tears and returning to the cold tone that both knew me from. I ran my sleeve a final time over my eyes and suddenly realize I had stopped crying.

            "What?" They both said in unison.

            "I said," Turning to them both and giving her a cold hard stare,"It's Kaiba to you now. I hate to inform you but you are also fired. Don't bother coming to the mansion anymore, I will find a new babysitter. Your final paycheck will be mailed to you so you don't have to stop by to get it. Also, I hope you take her to Prom Wheeler or she'll be pissed."

            He just gave me an odd look and I just laughed.

            I watched her mouth hang open in shock and smirked slightly,"What's wrong surprised? I'm not. Well, I have nothing further to speak of so I hope you both have a nice life. Goodbye."

            "Wait-"

            I slammed the door behind me, not bothering to hear her pathetic attempt to stop me. I walked down the street and realized that I was truly alone now. I felt so betrayed and hurt inside but I wasn't crying. Did I just cut off my own emotions? I don't feel anything anymore, just an empty void. It would be hard adjusting to not having Seral in my life anymore considering she's been there since we were kids but Mokuba would just have to understand. It was strange that just minutes ago I had felt the burning sensation in my chest of losing her and than now I feel absolutely nothing, just as I did before me and her even started sleeping together two years ago.

            Well it doesn't matter anymore. I don't need anyone, I am happy.

            Really, I am.

~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~  +  ~

            I cannot believe this.

            He just left me. He just left me and told me to be with Joey. Why did he fucking do that?! I don't love Joey, I love him and he damn well knows that! This was just a misunderstanding and now I hurt him. I'm probably never going to see him again - he's going to bury himself in his work again and Mokuba's going to suffer as well. I collapsed on Joey's bed then, my face buried into one of his pillows. I felt his hand upon my shoulder, trying to comfort me but I shook it off and lifted my head to look at him.

            "Don't touch me!"

            I saw his hurt expression,"Seral, I'm really sorry - I shouldn't have done it..."

            I suddenly stood than instant and walked out of his room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't care that I was hurting him at that moment. I lost the man I loved over fucking sex. This was the second time and yet it hurts as freshly as it did the first time. When was I going to learn that Seto was the only man for me? When was I going to learn that he loves me and just isn't an affectionate man? If I had thought today was horrible, I should have waited until the next day.

            Why, you ask? Let me tell you what happened the next day.

            School was horrible. Why? Because I wasn't talking to either Seto or Joey so I sat alone in lunch that day. Well, that is, until Bakura came and sat down next to me. I was kind of annoyed at first but than I realized I needed someone to talk to so I found this to be a good thing. He slid in the seat next to me and when I had thought I would be the one to bring me and Seto up, Bakura said his name before I even got a chance.

            "I know what happened."

            I raised my eyebrows,"About what?"

            Bakura looked to the corner of the lunchroom where Seto was sitting alone reading a book and than looked back at me,"He called me and told me you broke up with him. I went to his house than and found he wasn't there. Mokuba filled me on a couple things and he came back later that night. He told me he ended things with you permanately."

            "Is that so?" My voice waivered and Bakura's eyes softened. He could tell I was still broken over it.

            "I'm sure things will return to the way they were shortly," He assured me,"I mean, you two are quite a couple. I doubt he'd be able to stay away from you for much longer."

            I shrugged my shoulders at his comment. He obviously didn't know what exactly had happened later that night before Seto came home. If he knew, he'd probably look at me completely different than he does now but still, I wasn't going to tell him. It didn't matter anymore, me and Seto weren't together and telling Bakura wasn't gonna make anything different.

            After school, I had decided to confront Seto at his office. I wanted to pick up my paycheck anyway and I didn't care that he told me he was going to mail it. I wanted to see him and talk about things face to face. Luckily for me, he was working late that day so I saw him after my detention. What did I get detention for you ask? I was late to school that morning. Usually Seto drives me and so since we aren't together anymore, he stopped giving me a ride. But anyways, I headed up in the building and made it as far as his secretary.

            "I'm sorry Seral but without an appointment you can't see Mr. Kaiba."

            I growled,"I'm here to talk about my paycheck, that's reason enough for me to see him."

            "Miss, I'm sorry but I cannot let you in."

            "Larene!" I said pleading with her,"This is me we're talking about! I've never needed an appointment before."

            "I'm sorry, deary," She replied softly,"I only do what I am told and he told me you were not allowed in to see him anymore."

            "But-"

            "You need an appointment or you are not getting in to see him."

            I finally gave up and just side stepped the woman and headed for his office door. I watched her reach for the phone to warn him but I knew I'd make it there before he picked up the phone. So I swung the doors open and found him sitting at his desk, his eyes on a stack of papers and his hands shifting through them. I obviously swung the doors too quietly because he was too indulged in his work to even notice me standing there in front of him. Just like I had thought, the phone on his desk rang and he picked it up.

            "What do you want? Yes. What?! When? I don't -" I watched his facial expression change at her words and decided to voice my presence.

            "See me? I'm right here," I said suddenly getting his attention,"It's never taken me an appointment to see you before."

            He narrowed his eyes and spoke into the phone,"Hold all my calls."

            I watched him put down the phone and hold a glare with me and I decide to speak again,"You look like you're in a good mood."

            "I'm always in a good mood," He said with a sneer,"What do you want? Shouldn't you be at Wheeler's?"

            "I'm going to only say this once," I told him sternly,"I am NOT in love with Joey."

            "You obviously liked him enough to fuck him."

            "Seto-"

            "Kaiba," He cut me off sternly,"No one addresses me as Seto, especially not you."

            I crossed my arms in annoyance at him,"So let me get this straight. It's okay for you to fuck Tea but I can't fuck Joey? We both know what happened between you two was a mistake so why can't you see it the same way for me and Joey?"

            "Because I'm not friends with Gardener," He said harshly,"Wheeler has been after you for sometime now and you've known that. Me and Gardener was different - we hate eachother. Now I'm going to ask you to leave."

            "I'm not going anywhere," I said angrily,"You're acting like a real asshole you know that?! I don't love Joey, I love you damn it and I was just upset and we hadn't slept together for almost two weeks. I was so caught up in the moment when he was comforting me that it got out of hand."

            I heard him snort and reach over to let his finger rest upon his phone,"Either you leave now or I call security."

            I let out a sigh and tried to control my anger,"Can we please just talk about this?"

            "We just did, now it's time for you to leave," He said coldly,"I have work to do."

            "Seto-"

            "Kaiba," He stopped me again and this time stood from his chair,"I am only known to you as Kaiba, not Seto. Now I have asked you nicely to leave two times already. Now I will remove you myself."

            I watched him come out from behind his desk and approach me. He firmly took my arm and I tried to work out of his grasp but he was just too strong. If there is one thing I know, it's that you can never break Seto Kaiba's grip. He's unbelievably strong. His stepfather used to teach him how to fight and in turn, he's as strong as three men, maybe even more. I let him escort me to his door but stop him once he reaches to pull it open.

            "Kaiba," I said using the name he wanted me to call him. I turned to him, his hand still firmly on my arm and stood up straighter, kissing him fully on the lips. It was soft and simple, my lips pressed softly against his. I felt him start to respond, his body slowly beginning to lean into mine, applying more pressure to my lips but he stopped himself. It was like he suddenly turned off and went cold. He took a step back from me and frowned at me.

            "Don't you ever do that again," He said his voice waivering slightly. I had finally hit a chord inside him. He was obviously missing what we had as much as I have.

            "I love you," I said strongly,"I don't care how pissed off you are right now because I know you still love me too. I hope you realize what you're doing, Seto Kaiba because we had such a great realtionship and you are walking all over it. We have been together for -"

            "Get _out_ of my office!" He said angrily, not wanting to hear anymore.

            "I will once I am done speaking!" I said with a frown, feeling his hand tighten around my arm, "_Two months_, Kaiba. We were together for two months but you known we've been in love for two years. Two years, Kaiba, two _fucking_ years. I have known you since you were three years old! You can't just throw me out of your life when I've known you since you were practically born!"

            "Get. out. of. my. office."

            I could tell by his glare that the more I talked the more I was getting to him and in turn, that made him extremely angry. He didn't want to admit that he still loved me. It hurt to know that he wanted to just forget about everything we went through, how happy we had been together. When we had finally decided to be together and cancel our deal, we had spent so much time together and he had been so open about himself. But now, now he was just being stubborn.

            I was broken from my thoughts when he suddenly swung his door open and shoved me out of his office causing me to fall backward onto my back. I slowly raised myself on my elbows and raised my gaze to look at him. He stared down at me in his office doorway, his eyes iced, his figure tense and his fists balled. I had never seen him so cold before. I was starting to fear that he was turning into his stepfather.

            "I _never_ loved you," He said coldly and angrily,"I will _never_ love you. Now get out of my life and stay out of it. That goes for Mokuba's life as well. He doesn't need nor want you. Goodbye Seral, _my love_, have a pleasant life."

            He took a step backwards and slammed the door shut, leaving me to stare at it bewildered and deeply hurt. It didn't take long for the stinging sensation of tears to well up in the rims of my eyes than pour down the softness of my cheeks. I feel warm hands helping me up and I realize it's Larene. She's helping me stand and handing me a box of tissues, ushering me to sit in her office chair as she kneels before me and takes the first tissue to wipe my tears away.

            "I don't know what's gotten into him," She tells me sternly as she helps clean my face,"He's even crankier than usual..."

            I remain silent and let her baby me. She was the only employee Seto had that had been employed for more than three years. In fact, she had been around when Seto's stepfather ran the company and she used to tell me that Seto was definitely nothing like him but from the way she was talking, I could tell she was starting to reconsider.

            "But than again love can do that to you," She suddenly added with a smile,"Never would have thought it would be the young tomboy beauty he used to run around with."

            I let out a slight laugh and than sniff, still fighting back tears,"You heard him - he doesn't love me."

            I watched her let out a hearty chuckle and than squeeze my knee slightly,"Honey please, I can tell when a man is in love. If you weren't so busy listening to his words just now, you would have seen how much it was hurting him to say it."

            "What?" I am completely oblivous to what she's talking about.

            She sighed and slowly stood to lean against her desk, causing me to move my gaze to follow her.

            "Remember back," She told me,"He said he never loved you and never will but did you see his body language? He was shaking like crazy. Not to mention his eyes were beginning to water when he slammed the door."

            I sit in shock. I never even noticed those things. I was too busy focusing on what he had told me, his words burning a hole in my heart as each one fell from his lips. I noticed he seemed tense but I hadn't looked to see he was shaking as he spoke to me.

            "You don't have a thing to worry about," She added,"That boy loves you with every fabric of his large intelligent head. He's just too damn stubborn to admit it - just like his stepfather, always with the pride. Always the money and the dueling and his god darn pride, but it will pass sweetie, just you wait and see."


End file.
